the day you went away
by mikanagalight07
Summary: ntasume and mikan are bestfriends and they become a couple but something hapeen that natsume went to different place


the day you went away

_**the day you went away **_

_**mikan and natsume are good best friends they are best friends for 14 years but one day natsume talk to mikan **_

_**natsume: mikan I started liking you since 10 years old but now I love you **_

_**mikan: (shock) me too……. **__****__** so??**_

_**Natsume: would you be my girlfriend??**_

_**Mikan: since were best friend and I love you the answer is………………… ( mikan stop for a while )**_

_**Natsume: what?? ( waiting for the answer patiently ) **_

_**Mikan: YES **_

_**Natsume: (jump up and down ) thank you mikan I really love you I will never let you get hurt I love you so much ( happily said and hug mikan very tight)**_

_**Mikan: I love you too very much **_

_**Mikan and natsume are walking through the aisle talking diff things when suddenly natsume feel the appearance of persona **_

_**He then ask mikan to go to his back **_

_**Natsume: what do you want? **_

_**Persona: I just wanna tell you that you have a mission later. **_

_**Natsume: hmm… ok **_

_**Then persona disappear **_

_**Natsume: mikan I gonna go I'll return tomorrow morning **_

_**Mikan: ok but be sure to return beck I'll be waiting for you I love **_

_**Natsume : ok I love you too take care ( then he kiss mikan and mikan return back the kiss) **_

_**Natsume went to persona **_

_**Natsume: say the mission **_

_**Persona: your mission is to say goodbye to your girlfriend **_

_**Natsume: what?? What r u talking about ( angry)**_

_**Persona: you hear that right your breaking up with that mikan couz your going to a training for 4 years u will come there with you're sister aoi **_

_**Natsume: what if I don't go to that training?? **_

_**Persona: I will kill your sister and that mikan **_

_**Natsume: …… ( got silent ) **_

_**Persona : so that's a yes answer meet us tomorrow at the ga garden tomorrow evening dismissed **_

_**7:00 in the morning mikan wake up late she then rush to her classroom **_

_**Mikan: kya!! I am late for school when she came to her classroom she saw nonoka and Anna koko hotaru ruka **_

_**Mikan: ohayo gozaimasta!!**_

_**Nonoko**__** and Anna: ohayo too mikan Chan **_

_**Mikan: ahmmmm………… ( looking at the whole classroom) **_

_**Where is natsume kun ?? **_

_**Nonoko**__**: we don't know why??**_

_**Mikan: uhmm……. Nothing **_

_**Nonoko**__**: ok **_

_**Narumi sensei went to the classroom wearing a robin hood costume **_

_**The whole class sweat drop **_

_**Narumi: ohayo class **_

_**Class: ohayo narumi sensei **_

_**Narumi discuss everything. the bells ring**_

_**Narumi: ok bye class see you tomorrow **_

_**Class: bye sensei **_

_**Mikan is walking to her room when somebody grab**__** her **_

_**Mikan: who are you!! What do you want from me!!**_

_**Natume: mikan **_

_**Mikan: ha?? Natsume **_

_**Natsume : yes **_

_**Mikan: you bitch!! Why di8d you just grab me and why you dint go to class ?? ( half angry half concern ) **_

_**Natsume: nothing **__****____****___

_**Mikan and natsume are going to the central town they eat talk kiss shop then they went back to ga dorm**_

_**They went to the sakura tree. **_

_**(natsume' s pov) **_

_**Natsume: I love you so much mikan take care always **_

_**(mikan' s pov) **_

_**Mikan: I love you too natsume take care of yourself **_

_**They remain silent **_

_**Natsume: mikan…… **_

_**Mikan: hmm…….? **_

_**Natsume face mikan , they didn't notice koko was there **_

_**Natsume: mikan I want to break up with you( **__****__**) **_

_**Mikan: wha…. What!! (tears rolling down her face ) bu.. but why……..?? did I do anything wrong ?? **_

_**Natsume: …………………..**_

_**Mikan: natsume answer me why ?? **_

_**Natsume: I just feel that I didn't really love you that love is only because you're my best friend (lying ) ( sorry mikan I don't want to hurt you but persona will kill you if I don't go to that training and the reason why I break up with you is that persona will kill you and aoi I will always love no ane can change that ) **_

_**Natsume and mikans friends don't know that mikan have all **_

_**The alice power **_

_**Mikan: ok (stop crying ) if that's the case **__**then ok we are now break and were just best friend ( I know that youre lying I will wait for you take care of youre self ) but I will wait for you to love me as a girl not your best friend**_

_**Natsume: ( **__****__** ) thank you mikan …… its getting late I will guide you to your room **_

_**Mikan: ok **_

_**Mikans room **_

_**Natsume: bye my best friend I love you take care always I'll miss you **_

_**Natsume kiss mikan on the lips ( **__****__** )**_

_**Mikan: ( **__****__** ) I love you to my bestfriend take care always I'll miss you too and I'll wait for you **_

_**Natsume turn his back to mikan waving a hand crying **_

_**(natsumes pov ) **_

_**I love you you are the only one for me please wait for me ill come back fast and we'll be together again **_

_**(mikans pov) **_

_**I love you so much don't worry I will wait until you came back but be sure to get back fast take care of your self **_

_**Natsume went to the ga garden he saw aoi and persona **_

_**Aoi: onii chan (waving a hand to natsume ) **_

_**Natsume run to her sister and hug her very tight but not so happy he didn't notice that tears is running down her face **_

_**Aoi: onii san?? ( concerned ) why are you crying? **_

_**Natsume: ah nothing I just miss you so much I miss her **_

_**Aoi : **__****__** its ok they take good care of me **_

_**Natsume: good **_

_**Aoi:onii san did you saw mikan chan here ? **_

_**Natsume: yes why did you knew that mikan is here **_

_**Aoi: because the teachers are keep on talking about mikan sakura **_

_**Is she alright ?? I miss her so much I wish I can see her even for a minute **_

_**Natsume: shes alright I hope so **_

_**Persona: ok guys lets go now **_

_**They went to the training camp **_

_**Morning mikan came to the class early she look very stress **_

_**Her classmates is concerned about her **_

_**Narumi came to the class **_

_**Narumi: class I have A bad news for you natsume has been transferred to another ga school **_

_**Natsumes fans club lifelessly fell on the floor **_

_**Mikan didn't get shock because she knew about since yesterday **_

_**Ruka: are you okay? **_

_**Mikan: yes no ( with a fake smile ) **_

_**Hotaru shoot mikan with her baka gun mikan fell on the ground the whole class was looking at mikan **_

_**Mikan: itai!! Why did you do that for hotaru chan **_

_**Hotaru: nothing, take care of your self were always here for you **_

_**Then mikan hug hotaru **_

_**Mikan: thank you hotaru chan ( with a sad smile) **_

_**Narumi : class dismiss **_

_**Mikan is walking to her room thinking about natsume she then reach her room while on the training camp persona is training **__**natsume and aoi they are full of blood around there body **_

_**Natsume is exhaling deeply while aoi is running for her breath **_

_**After the training they take a rest they take a bath and eat there breakfast **_

_**(natsume's pov )**_

_**Its like the old times me and aoi will take a bath and eat our dinner together happy except that one person is missing that person how is she doing did she already have a new boyfriend ?? I wish she doesn't have a boyfriend yet **__****___

_**Aoi: onii chan, (sad) I miss mikan chan so much (crying) **_

_**Natsume: don't cry my baby sister shes fine and shes missing you too so much but not me **_

_**Aoi: ok **__****__** onii chan lets now go to sleep **_

_**Natsume: ok **_

_**Aoi: onii san please tell me a story **_

_**Natsume: one day a prince came on a garden he then saw a very beautiful girl she then came towards the prince and say hi then the prince as her name the girls name is cherry blossom then the prince fell in love with cherry blossom shes so nice and beautiful they started going out and they became best friend because the prince need t go to another country and marry someone else end **_

_**Aoi fell a sleep natsume put a blanket on aoi **_

_**(natsume's pov ) **_

_**Just like me and mikan we didn't live happily together but we end up breaking up natsume then fell asleep **_

_**After 4 years **_

_**Mikan change a lot she is more powerful and everybody knows about her true alices and became more beautiful that she has many fan clubs **_

_**Mikan: yehey today is the come back of natsume ( very happy) **_

_**She is walking to her classroom she then suddenly bump into someone she look up and saw a very very handsome boy **_

_**Mikan: ahmm… sorry **_

_**: its okay strawberry panty girl **_

_**Mikan: h?? you pervert **_

_**Then the guy laugh **_

_**( mikan's pov) **_

_**He sounds like natsume kun don't tell me this pervert guy is is is is………. **_

_**Mikan : natsume?? ( shouting) **_

_**Natsume : tsk baka of course I am natsume who else ?? ( happy) **_

_**Are you waiting for someone ??**_

_**Mikan hug natsume very tight **_

_**Mikan: I miss you so much pervert **_

_**Natsume: me too **_

_**Mikan is crying **_

_**Natsume: why are you crying?( concerned ) **_

_**Mikan: I've waite3d so long for this time to come **_

_**Natsume: **__****__** I've hear about your true alices **_

_**Mikan: so (proud) **_

_**Natsume: that time when I broke up with you have you read what is on my mind ?? (shy) **_

_**Mikan: yes couz I am not a baka that I will just let you go for that instace and besides koko is there to so he tell me ( laughing) **_

_**Natsume: tsk!! That koko **_

_**Mikan: its ok I still love you **_

_**Natsume: so would you be my girlfriend ??**_

_**Mikan: …………………… ( smiling) **_

_**Natsume: ?? (piss but happy ) **_

_**Mikan: yes **_

_**Natsume: yes thank you again I love you forever **_

_**Mikan : love you too **_

_**Natsume: ahmm mikan theirs is someone who want to see you **_

_**Mikan: who?? **_

_**Then they went to the cherry blossom tree there is aoi waiting for them **_

_**Mikan: aoi ( shouting ) and running towards aoi **_

_**Aoi: mikan chan **_

_**Mikan hug aoi so tight than he hug natsume **_

_**Aoi : I miss you so much mikan chan **_

_**Mikan: me too aoi how are you ?? you've grown more beautiful and you're look likes your brother (laughing) **_

_**Aoi: ( laughing too) brother always talk about you that he always sees your panty prints **_

_**Mikan look at natsume angrily **_

_**Natsume: ( said in his mind) I love I ll just meet ruka and the others **_

_**Mikan got pissed but happy couz natsume is thinking of her the whole time that natsume went away **_

_**The end **_


End file.
